


I live through everything, he's everything I live for; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After season 6, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Stiles, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Season/Series 06, Scared Stiles, Worried Stiles Stilinski, Writing doodle, not edited, work accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orDerek is injured at work and Stiles doesn't handle the situation well; so the werewolf has to heal quicker than normal





	I live through everything, he's everything I live for; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I am mainly posting this story just because tomorrow's post is one of my favorites and in order to post it this one has to be first, there are a couple lines in the next one that won't make much sense without reading this story first. BUT don't worry, it's not extremely necessary to read this one before.
> 
> I absolutely adore these one-shots and honestly until I hit writers block expect daily posts Wednesday through sunday.
> 
> Once again I do not edit my work because if I read over it before I post it I will change too much and I don't want to do that.  
> This is part of my series and all these stories are in order time wise, but do not need to be read in order because they are random scenes that don't correspond enough to make a specific timeline.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Crashing to the floor, the phone barely stayed in one piece, feet running by it barely missing a crunch as a door was slammed and the man on the speaker called out loudly. The voice on the other end called a couple times more before letting out a string of curses and hanging up. 

 

The night had been fine up to this point, Stiles dancing around the house, making brownies and patiently waiting for his show to come on at 7 o’clock. Being only an hour away from that point he knew he needed to get ready and Derek would be home just in time to finish the last half of the hour with him, explaining the parts that confused him because the wolf secretly watched the show too sometimes when Stiles wasn’t around. The teen had already decided that tonight he would surprise his boyfriend with the best snacks, the best cuddles, and even the best options of movies to choose from after because friday nights were their nights; As if every night wasn’t their night. 

Although it has been a struggle lately for them seeing as Derek gets home from work and usually only stays up long enough for dinner and some time on the couch. He didn’t need more money because of his inheritance, but he didn’t like sitting around all day and wanted to make sure they had enough funds to support whatever it is they wanted to do. Stiles had only gotten talking time with him up until they went to bed at 9 and sometimes Stiles even snuck out of bed to hang out and read a book before heading to sleep later. He hated his mate being so exhausted but he had been promised that Derek wasn’t miserable, that he really did enjoy his job and that construction helped get not only his anger out but the chance to show off and make some more friends. All the while Stiles did some online schooling for free, thanks dad, and stopped by the station sometimes to hang out and earn some extra bucks by doing paperwork. He really enjoyed paying for things himself and taking care of the groceries and money for gas if he wanted to do something in roscoe. 

Besides all this, he was comfortably lying on the couch when he did receive the phone call and Derek’s co-worker Joseph called him around 6:15.

 

“Stiles?”  
“Yes, who is this?”  
“Hey, it’s Joseph from Derek’s work, he left me your number incase anything happened.”  
Stiles stomach dropped, the unopened bag of m&ms dropping from his hand as he reached for his shoes by the door.

“What happened?”  
“He said not to worry, but the ambulance took him just a few minutes ago. He was just finishing up some work when some of the structure wobbled and something fell on top of him. He seemed fine, but I wanted to call you and tell you he was taken to Beacon Hills Memorial. Do you need a ride-”  
He dropped the phone, grabbing his other black converse he failed to get on and running straight out the door. 

 

Roscoe was a little wobbly on the way to the hospital, although it was mainly the drivers fault because the teen was an anxious mess. Everything felt off as he drove and he couldn’t figure out why the hell something just seemed wrong. Was it the fact that thousands of construction workers die every year? That he told Derek this before he even got the job and now he was right only to hate the fact that he was? 

Running inside the hospital he made his way straight to Melissa, slamming his hands on the counter to force his body to slow down before he flipped right over the computer. 

“Stiles?”

“Where is he?”

“Who? What's going on, where's-”  
“Derek! They said he was here, they said he was hurt, where's Derek?”  
“I haven’t seen him, but I was just on dinner break so he might have- woah, hey there, you know you can’t go back there.”

“I need to find him, he’s here and I don’t know what's wrong!”  
“I’ll go find out, let me check the records and then head to the ER to see if I can see him, alright?”  
“Melissa-”  
“Stiles, you are not getting through that door, go sit down.”  
With that she was gone, jogging down the hall as another nurse slid into her chair and began speaking with the next patient. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t find himself to sit in a chair, following Melissa down the hall and forcing his gaze into every room he passed. About halfway down the hall he saw Melissa halfway standing in a room, foot holding the door open as he ran up and peeked in past her. His gaze immediately locked onto the body on the gurney, a familiar pair of shoes lying limply on the bed forcing the teen to burst into the room. Melissa cursed, reaching for him as he got up to the front of the bed and grabbed the sides of Derek’s face. 

“Derek? Derek, can you hear me? Someone tell me what happened!”

Without letting go of the man’s face he looked around, watching the shocked face of the doctors and nurses as they stared at him from around the small room. 

“What the hell happened?”  
The doctor broke from his trance, coming forward as he placed down his file and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. 

“We don’t know yet, but he has a couple broken bones and lacerations around his body, we have started him on blood transfusions and are about to bring him up to surgery in order to find out where the blood in his mouth is coming from-”  
“Blood in his mouth? Why the hell isn’t he in the OR if there’s blood coming up from his mouth? Do you not know what that means? That could mean anything! Internal bleeding, or a broken jaw, or-”  
“Son, we know what it could mean, you in here is not helping his condition. We need to continue checking him and you need to leave.”  
“Like hell i’m leaving! You don’t even know what the hell you’re doing!”  
“Stiles.”  
A hand softly grabbed his shoulder, causing one of his hands to release Derek’s face as he went to push it off. At the movement he looked up and saw a security guard, cursing and shaking his head as he was grabbed around the waist. 

“Let me go! He needs me here!”  
“Stiles, Stiles you know Derek will be fine. Look at me!”  
He swung his view around, tears blurring his vision as he saw melissa holding up a hand meaning that she wouldn’t touch him.

“You and I both know Derek will be fine, alright? You know.”  
“He needs me here!” He stuttered, beginning to panic as the security guard lifted him up and began dragging him from the room.

“Put me down! I need to stay here!”  
“You’ll just get in the way son, they will help your friend and find out what's wrong.”

 

He was carried all the way back to the waiting room, being put down only to try and make another run for it before a hand from behind clutched tightly to his wrist. Turning he saw his dad, causing a sob to rise up his throat as he was pulled into his embrace. 

“Shh, you’re fine, Stiles. Derek will be fine.”

A hand rubbed up and down his back, starting to calm him down as the pressure in his throat slowly subsided into a soft whimper. 

“I need to be in there!”  
“I know you want to be in there, son, but you can’t. Let them fix him up so he can heal, alright?”

 

The next few hours were the longest of his life. Everytime he heard beeping down the hall he fought against his feet physically and had to look away just to keep himself from running back down that hall. Melissa had come to see him about 2 hours into the waiting and told him everything was fine and the blood was from one of the deep bruises from a fallen material during the accident. Stiles simply nodded, turning into his father’s chest and raising his hands to cover his face. 

He hated hospitals.

 

“Stiles?”  
He let out a groan, trying to go back into slumber and ignoring all the sounds around him.

“Stiles? Wake up, son. Up we go.”  
Someone began to shift him up, causing a wince to escape his lips as he straightened himself up in the plastic chair. 

“What's going on?”  
“Melissa said Derek was fine-”  
He shot up with wide eyes, “Derek!”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. They were able to help kick up his healing and he should be fine by now.”

“Yeah, fine as usual.”  
Stiles’ head whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend walked over to their chairs while sliding a jacket up and around his back. 

“You idiot!”  
The teenager jumped up, running and jumping up into the man’s arms causing a small ‘humph’ in the process. 

“You know I’m a werewolf, right?”  
“Shut up, you can still get hurt! What if it was a hunter or something?”  
“Unless construction supplies have a mind, I don’t think they can do much damage, baby.”

“You make me worry too much, and you’re lucky doctors know you guys exist because explaining this after being cut open for internal bleeding would be hard to explain and-”  
He was cut off by lips on top his own, going silent and letting out a small moan as he melted into the kiss. 

“I’m alright, Stiles.” The alpha let out as he pulled away, laying his forehead against the others as he let off a smile and tilted his head. 

“I’m seriously okay, you shouldn’t have worried.”  
“Oh yeah, next time you have a bunch of shit fall on top of you and crush you i’ll stay at home and watch my TV show. Thanks for sharing that with me, Derek.”  
“You know what I mean, I am an alpha, I can handle some heavy objects.”  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like seeing you like that.”  
“About that, why did Melissa tell me you snuck into an ER? Do you not know the law?”  
“Shut up, let's just go get your car and head home, i’m ready to nap for a couple days.”  
“Me too, surgery can tire a person out.”  
Stiles just punched his shoulder as they walked toward the door, Derek catching the hand and connecting it with his own as the sheriff began to follow them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Guilty to admit, but this is a filler!  
> I have a lot of written chapters and unfortunately in order to post my favorite (tomorrows post!) I have to post this one first. It's not a huge connection but my mind is ridiculously specific...
> 
> I still like this one though!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks!  
> Ema


End file.
